


The Apartment

by theladyscribe



Series: Tennessee [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furniture covered by sheets, the scratchy sounds of a Taj Mahal record coming up through the floorboards, sneakers in the hallway, bra on a bedpost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apartment

The apartment had clearly been unused for months, dust accumulating on the old drop cloths laid across prim settees and luxurious beds by the building’s owner. “We’ll move those out of here if you decide to rent, of course,” the antique dealer assured him. “It’s just been a convenient space for short-term storage if we’re overstocked.”

Dean nodded absentmindedly. “Of course.” He looked around the two-bedroom flat, trying not to breathe the dust too deeply. It wasn’t a big place, but he didn’t really need it to be, and besides, the little old man who owned the building promised an actual garage for parking the car. The floors were hardwood, old and worn, and wide windows overlooked Main Street, where people could be seen going about their business. The sound from a tinny record player wafted up through the floorboards along with the smell of the cookies baking in the café below. “How much did you say rent would be?”

“Six hundred a month, amenities not withstanding.”

“I’ll take it.”


End file.
